The Lost Winchester Chronicles Part 3 - Mind Games
by London A Frost
Summary: She risked her life to protect them from The Hellfire Club. She was willing to sell her soul to save the Winchester family from her own fate. But little did any of them know exactly who she was to be. Much like the Sam and Dean, I too feel obligated to protect her but I have realized now the need to share her story, because in the end, she was always supposed to be apart of it...
1. Chapter 1 - As the Plan Unfolds

***This series does not belong to me. I did not create the Supernatural world, nor do the characters belong to me. This is my disclaimer. The Fields Family however is of my own pure genius mind so I kindly request if use is wanted to please ask. Thank you!***

- This story takes place during "Croatoan" and "Hunted"

CHAPTER 1

_To my fans of Supernatural:_

_She risked her life to protect them from The Hellfire Club. She was willing to sell her soul to save the Winchester family from her own fate. But little did she know what she was doing. Little did they know what she was destined to be – what they were destined to be. Much like the Sam and Dean, I too feel obligated to protect her but I have realized the need to share her story, because without it, no one will be able to understand the bond, the cost, the burden…_

_Chuck_

Over the past several weeks Sam's abilities were getting stronger. His visions were becoming more vivid, more details, more painful. Most of his visions were related to others like him, people with abilities, or the demon. But then were times when he would wake up screaming Jessica's name – or Lex's. Sam told him he saw a red haired girl chained to a wall wearing a green dress. Even though he had a very adamant Lex telling him it wasn't her, the visions were saying otherwise, and it scared him.

To make matters worse, the visions weren't just coming in his sleep anymore, they came when they wanted.

There was a small stint when Sam wasn't getting anything. In fact, it was like old times with a vengeful spirit and all. Though, Dean could have done without getting arrested and his car impounded. Lex had a field day with that call. Hearing Dean beg for her help – she enjoyed it far too much but she came through. She hacked into the security system and cut the feed so they could steal back the Impala. She even went a step further to hack into the city records and clear both their names from St. Louis and Baltimore.

Then there was the cross roads demon. Having her confirm what Dean already suspected was torture. Usually Dean went to Sam for some kind of moral support. He tried. But how was he supposed to tell Sam how close he was to making such a deal. So Dean turned to the only person who was just as close as he was. Lex surprised him with her support. She actually talked him off the ledge. She made him remember the promise he made Sam. Thanks to her, Dean was able to move forward, at least for now.

And it was a good thing, because the vision silence was over.

Dean left to find some cheap beer only to return to Sam laid out on the floor. He was drenched in sweat trying to recover from a vision. Afterward, Sam told him about it. A boy strapped to a chair. Something was happening, something bad – and Dean killing the kid. The whole thing was crazy, but Sam's visions were rarely far off.

Dean pulled himself out of the Impala as Sam disappeared behind the bathroom door outside a broken down truck stop. He ran his hands over his face and sucked in a deep breath. Dean wasn't sure how much more Sam could take, or better yet how much he could take. They needed answers. Badly.

He dug into his pocket for his cell phone and dialed Lex's number. When Dean first met the girl, his hunter instinct told him not to trust her, but now she was the only person he could trust.

/How's Sam?/

Dean glanced back at the bathroom. "I don't know if I can do this Lexi. The visions are starting to wear him down. He barely sleeps. He barely eats. He just had another vision about me ganking some kid in Oregon. No other kids like him or yellow eyes involvement as far as we know but hell…"

Lex sighed. /I'm working on a couple leads./

"You gotta give me something. He's breaking Lex. Hell, I'm about to hit my breaking point." Dean begged.

/I wish I had answers, Dean. I really do. How about this, let me finish up here and I'll meet you guys in a day or so?/

"We're heading to River Grove Oregon."

/What the hell's out there?/

"How in the hell should I know? This is Sam's vision. I'm just playing follow the leader."

/Far enough./

"Get here quick." Dean was about the say something else when he heard Sam. He disconnected the call, raced to the bathroom and opened the door. Sam's face was mixed with water and sweat. His eyes were hard and riddled with pain. The circles under his eyes appeared to be just a little bit darker. "Same vision?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded using the sink as a crutch. "We need to hurry."

* * *

><p>Lex tossed the phone over to the passenger side of her Honda Accord in frustration. She hated hearing how bad Sam was getting and her unable to do anything about it. She would never admit it aloud, but she was falling in love with him. Knowing that he was suffering was pulling on her heart.<p>

To make matters worse, her lead was the last person in the world she wanted to see. Literally.

She took in a deep breath and made her way toward the complex. It was strange the déjà she felt walking toward the apartments. How many times had she made this trek before? Countless. There was a time in her life when this was more of her home than her own. For a long time, she came here as an escape from her life as a hunter. Hell, there was a time when she was about to give it all up for this.

Lex never expected to come here again, until she received the call. She reached the door. Lex remembered the code but she hit the call button. "Hey, it's Lex."

The door buzzed to life.

With all the courage she could muster, she opened the door and made her way up to the third floor apartment 317. With nervous hand she knocked. Almost immediately it opened. Standing before her was Dominic Bradford, her college sweet heart. He was as handsome now as he was then. He had deep brown eyes and hair as black as a raven. His skin was olive and remained tanned all year long. His smile reached his eyes showing off his perfectly white teeth. Like in college, Dominic was all about his appearance. He wore the latest fashions and kept himself in pristine condition.

"I know you know the access code."

Lex nodded. "I was trying to be respectful."

"Come on in." He moved out of the way to allow her in. She entered despite herself. "I didn't think you'd actually come."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"The way we left things."

Lex slowly made her way in. To her surprise, the apartment looked just as she remembered it. There were still indie band posters and cheap replica paints covering the walls. His guitar rested next to the couch. Old Chinese food containers were piled up on kitchen table and local brewer beer bottles filled the trash. Granted, only a year had passed since she was last here, but to her it felt like ages. "You said it was urgent. Something about a man with yellow eyes following you around?" Dominic nodded. After looking into the hall, Dominic closed the door. Lex raised a curious brow. Dominic was never so cautious. He played the laid back stoner guy, though he never smoked. "Dom, what's going on?"

"When I close my eyes, he's there. He's telling me to do things Lexi."

"Who?"

"The man with yellow eyes! God, I feel like I'm going nuts."

"Start from the beginning."

"I seriously thought you were crazy. You know that? You and your brother, talking about demons and vampires! But it's all real!"

Lex swallowed hard.

"At first I thought you were in some street fighting gang. You would disappear for days on end Lexi. And when you came back you'd be covered in new bruises, scraps and cuts. What was I supposed to think? Then I over hear you talking to Eli about a hunt and a demon exorcism. I thought I was helping you."

Lex turned away, shoving her hands deep into her pant pockets. The last time she was in this room, she'd been dragged away in a straight-jacket. She spent three weeks in a mental facility before she was released. They determined she was sane, only because she was able to play nice and tell the doctors what they wanted to hear. Of course, her release was only after a few sessions of shock therapy and medication trials. Afterward, she hacked into their database and erased any trace of her stay. She never saw Dominic since. "Tell me what's going on?"

Dominic licked his lips and sat down on the couch. "A few months ago, around my twenty-second birthday I started to be able to do things."

"You've gotta be most specific."

"I can read people's minds." Dominic glanced up at her. "I was able to know what people were thinking. At first it was only every once and a while but it started to get more frequent. I tried to shut it off but I can't. A few weeks ago I started seeing this man with yellow eyes. He's in my dreams. He's telling me how he has plans for others like me. That I have to prove myself. I know this sounds crazy but you are the only one I could think of who'd believe me."

Lex sat down next to him. "I do."

"You know someone like me, but he's a hunter like you." Lex threw him a curious look. "I told you I can't control it. It just happens." Dom cradled his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry I put you in there. I really thought…"

"You were helping me."

"You were talking about a demon killing your parents! Being a hunter who fought ghosts and werewolves. Do you realize how insane it sounded?"

Lex rose to her feet. "Of course I know. I live it remember? Every day! I do it so people like you don't have to. I told you the truth because you begged me to let you in. You said you wanted more out of the relationship. So I did and then you call the crazy squad to drag me away to some insane asylum." She took a moment gather her thoughts. "I don't blame you. I just should've never told you. I blame myself."

Dom rose to his feet slipping his hand to her cheek. Only to pull away just as quickly. "You're in love with the guy like me." Lex didn't answer. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Lex took a step back. "What is the demon telling you?"

"That he has plans for us."

"What kind of plans?"

"I don't know what he plans for the others."

Lex stared at him for a brief moment only to take a step toward the exit. "But you know what he has planned for you?"

The fearful Dominic sitting before her disappeared in a flash, replaced by a man full of conviction and purpose. A sinister smile parted his lips. "He said you weren't allowed to go. He said if you went you might end up getting killed and I can't let that happen."

"You're talking about Sam and Dean. What is Azazel planning to do to them?" He nonchalantly shrugged. "Okay, and how to plan to stop me from going?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Something caught the corner of Lex's eyes. Just as she turned, a small wooden board came out of nowhere and smashed her over the head causing her to black out.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Monsters of Men

Sam watched the crowds of people as they moved about the small town of River Grove. They all seemed friendly and kind. Everyone knew everyone else. It seemed like a small close nit family so to speak. The idea that something was going to happen here actually rattled him a bit. Sam was so lost in thought his almost walked into a telephone pole. He turned around, almost annoyed until he saw the craving. "Hey." He called out to Dean pointing at the name.

"Croatoan?"

"Yeah." Sam shot his brother an annoyed look. "Roanoke? Lost colony? Ring a bell? Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?"

"Yeah! Shots heard 'round the world, How bills become laws . . ."

Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother in disgust. "That's not school, that's Schoolhouse Rock."

"Whatever."

Sam sighed realizing a history lesson was in order. "Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, late 1500s…"

Realization started to dawn on Dean. "Oh yeah, yeah, I do remember that. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree. Croatoan."

"Yeah. And I mean, there were theories — Indian raid, disease, but nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. I mean, wiped out overnight."

"You don't think that's what's going on, here, I mean . . ."

Sam shrugged looking around the town. His concern and fears growing. "Whatever I saw in my head, it sure wasn't good. But what do you think could do that?"

"Well, I mean, like I said, all of your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow, so . . ."

"We should get help. Bobby, uh, Ellen maybe?"

Dean caught the look in Sam's eye. What he really wanted to do was to call Lex. Sam didn't say much about how she left it, only that it was best for the two of them to have as little contact as possible. "Yeah, that's a good idea." Dean said, echoing both his own thoughts and Sam's question. He pulled out his phone and went to dial Bobby. "I don't have a signal."

Quickly, Sam pulled out his own phone, just in case. "I don't either."

Dean made his way to the payphone and put it to his ear. His face turned white with frustration. "Line's dead." He hung up. "I'll tell you one thing. If I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step." They turned around to walk back to the car before he remembered. Lex was supposed to be meeting up with them. "Damn it… I called Lex just before we got here. She said she'd meet us in a day or two - here."

"You've been talking with her?"

Dean stopped mid-track. "She's worried about you – we both are. About the plans the demon has. She's been following up on leads. I didn't realize we were walking to Roanoke 2006 when we talked."

"And without phone service, she'll be walking into whatever is about to happen completely unaware. You know my visions are related to the Yellow-Eyed-Demon. And you know the demon has it out for her just as much as he does for me."

Dean nodded. "I know. But now I'm more worried about you than her. The visions, the sleepless nights. She thought she may have a lead of some kind, so yes I asked her to meet up."

Sam sucked in a deep breath. "Then we really need to find Duane and stop whatever is about to happen ASAP." Without another word, Sam walked back to the Impala.

Dean followed. Part of him wanted to press the issue but part of him knew better. So Dean did what he always did in these situations. He got into the Impala and cranked the radio.

* * *

><p>Lex felt the throbbing rushing to her head. She tried to open her eyes but the light caused more pain. She didn't even want to think about sitting up. The cold concrete floor was actually the only thing soothing the ache. She went to lift her hands only to be stopped by chains. Lex knew she should be concerned but for some reason she wasn't. Instead, she took a couple of moments to gather her wits.<p>

Slowly she opened her eyes to allow them to adjust to the light. She put her back up against the wall and used it to lean on as she pushed herself upright. The room wasn't a room so much as it was a rundown factory. It smelled of mildew and rust. Old pipes creaked with age. Many windows were broken or falling apart. Tattered plastic sheets fluttered in the breeze. The concrete floors were cracking and worn. Unused boxes and crates lined the walls and floors. Strange hooks and chains dangled from the ceiling. Lex guessed this was an old meat packing plant.

Lex went to get to her feet feeling the tug of the chains binding her wrists. She was barely able to stand let alone move. About her wrists were old police handcuffs with a chain hooked in the middle and grounded to a large hook twisted into the concrete. There was no way in hell she was strong enough to pull it out. But the handcuffs were a different story. Lex reached into the lip of her boot and felt around for her lock picking kit. She always carried it on her.

"Looking for this?" Lex glanced up to see Dominic standing in the far end of the hall with her kit in hand. "The things you seem to know. Like picking locks for example" Lex swallowed hard. A sick feeling swelled in her gut. The Dominic before her was not the Dominic she knew and loved. He was completely different. "I'm glad you've noticed." Lex glared at him. He was a twisted bastard who could read minds. "That I can."

"How long have I been out?"

Dom shrugged. "A good few hours. I considered waking you up sooner but you just looked so peaceful."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because he told me to."

"Yellow eyes?"

Dominic nodded hopping down off his perch of wood pallets and plastic crates. "He said you weren't allowed to go."

"Go where?"

Dominic made his way to Lex and stop inch in front of her. He ran his hands over her cheek sliding a piece of misplaced hair back behind her ear. "Where-ever your new boyfriend is. He said he is being tested and you can't go."

Lex pulled away from his touch. "Let me go Dom."

"No can do Lexi. I have my orders."

"God damn it Dom! Your orders are coming from a demon! The very demon who killed my family! You can't trust him! Whatever his plans are for you and the others like you, they are bad! Very bad! A lot of people are going to die."

"Is that what your boyfriend is filling your head with?" Dominic smiled.

"What happened to you? What happened to the nice simple boy from the mid-west?" Lex begged.

"He learned he was a God."

Lex laughed. "A God? I hate to break it to you, but you're no God. Whatever powers you have - it's thanks to a demon. You're no better than the things I send back to hell."

"You mean kill." Dominic reached out and caressed her cheek. Slowly his hand dropped down her neck. "Or at least, that's what you were thinking." Then further to her chest. "When I told you I wanted more out of the relationship, what I really meant was that I wanted you. We dated for almost a year and not once. Yeah, we did everything but… it kept me content for a little while, but I wanted more. Everyone told me I was wasting my time. But you were supposed to be my conquest."

Lex felt her heart beat just a little faster. Her pulse sped up under his touch. As his hand reached into her shirt, she reared her head back and smashed it as hard as she could into his face. He bucked backwards grabbing his nose as blood gushed through his fingers. "You bitch!" He threw his hand up and back-handed her across the face. "You broke my nose!"

Lex groaned in pain but her eyes remained as fierce as ever. She turned her head back to Dominic. "You touch me again and it'll be more than your nose that I break – I swear."

"And how do you plan to stop me? You're chained up. Entirely mine for the taking."

"Ya think this is my first rodeo?" Lex said. Her head was still pounding but the adrenaline pumping through her veins was a good pain killer. "I can assure you, I've gotten out of much worse. So why don't you come over here and…."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lex and Dom turned toward the voice. Standing there was Azazel. His yellows eyes glistened in the dying light of the evening sun. "She's a cunning one she is. It's one of the things that make her so special to me." Azazel's eyes went dark seeing the growing bruise on Alexius's face. He didn't say anything, but the room became suddenly hot. "Keep your distance from her, if you value your life."

Lex was sure if the demon was threatening Dominic or warning him. She didn't care. "What are you gonna do to Sam and Dean?"

Azazel tilted his head like a curious puppy. "I am testing Sam."

"You hurt him and Dominic won't be the only one I break."

"Hurt Sam? My child, I have no intentions of hurting him. In fact, I'm rooting for him." Azazel made his way to Lex, keeping just out of her reach. "You see, I want Sam to succeed. No one's ever survived Croatoan before."

Lex went ridged with horror. Roanoke was known as the missing colony. The city, all the people, everything was gone. Nothing was left except for the word Croatoan etched into a tree. There were dozens of theories, but none of them involved demons.

"You seriously know the weirdest things." Dominic said taking his place back on his perch. "Demon mythology. Fluent in Latin. Random unexplained bits of history…"

"She's a hunter. It's what she does."

"And what about Dean?" Lex interjected.

Azazel shrugged. "He could be useful, but he's not my concern at the moment. Right now, I just want Sam to survive."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Then he just wasn't meant to be. But for your sake, you should be hoping he does." Azazel walked over to Dominic and whispered, "touch her again and I will see to it that you do not survive the night." Dominic nodded his understanding. "Good. Now make sure she remains here until it is over."

* * *

><p>Several hours passed by.<p>

The sun set several hours ago and the moon was already well overhead. She guessed it was sometime earlier morning. The building was chilly and goose bumps started crawling up her arms and legs. Lex was tired too. But she refused to sleep. She didn't feel safe closing her eyes, even for the briefest of seconds. Even though, since Yellow eye's appearance, Dominic remained a good distance from her and surprisingly quiet.

Lex was grateful. He taunted her with her own thoughts every once and a while just to keep her on her toes. But otherwise, he seemed almost preoccupied. If only she could read minds. Lex had a sneaking suspicion that Dominic was not too happy playing second fiddle to Sam Winchester. Here he was doing just as Azazel asked, but the demon was more interested someone else – rooting for someone else. Such competition would be a hard blow for anyone to accept.

"Don't think like you know me Lex."

Lex leaned her head against the wall. "Because I'm right?"

"Far from. He's going to realize soon enough what horse he should be betting on."

"I suppose you mean yourself?"

"Hell yes. Your lover's got nothing on me."

Lex laughed. "Don't underestimate him. He's a hunter, born and raised. He's been fighting and surviving in this world, saving people…What've you got?"

Dominic jumped down in annoyance and made his way to Lex. "And what about you?" He said approaching her without caution. "A hunter since you were twelve and yet look at you. Chained up. Helpless."

"Helpless? You call this being helpless?" Before Dominic could react, Lex was already on him wrapping the chains about his neck pulling as tightly as she could. He pulled and struggled but within seconds his struggle subsided. His eyes rolled and he went limp to the ground. "That was me biding my time and letting you drop you guard." She said searching his pockets for the key. "They always get antsy." She remarked pulling the key loose from it's confides. Her fingers also found her cell phone. To her surprise it was still on. Apparently, Dominic was not smart enough to turn it off. She wondered if Eli started to track her yet. Though, she hoped not. Eli would have a fit if he learned where she ran off to.

She grabbed the phone and slipped it into her boot. She went to reach for the cuffs when she felt the shift next to her. Dominic was coming to. She needed to hurry up. She glanced in his direction seeing him still laying there. She returned her attention back to the cuffs. Lex was able to have them off in only a few breaths. The next second she turned and he was gone.

Lex knew that was impossible. There was no way he'd be able to leave without her noticing. She threw the chains down and rubbed her wrists in confusion. _Where in the hell did he go?_ She wondered spinning around her six.

"Lexi?"

The voice shocked her straight. Her heart fluttered. Her knees went weak. But how was it possible? "Sam?" She whispered seeing the six foot five inch man standing only inches from where Dominic was. "Sam? How did you get here? How did you… you were on your way to Oregon."

Sam nodded. "We were, but I had to see you. What the hell are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Something wasn't right. Oregon was well over a two day drive from here, even driving straight through the night. And then of course where was Dean? They always came in as a pair. Yet, despite the burning sensation in her mind telling her this was all wrong, seeing Sam made everything else minute. Lex smiled and ran to Sam wrapping her arms around him, never wanting to let him go. "I'm fine. Better now." The smell hit her first. Sam usually smelled like a nice simple cologne. Not a cheap kind from a Wal-mart, but a simple one able to accentuate his natural scent. He smelled so different. It wasn't a bad smell but it wasn't the Sam she remembered. "How did you find me?"

"Your cell phone. I had Eli track it." Sam caressed her cheek tilting her head to see the bruise. "Are you sure you're okay? Who did this to you?"

"Where's Eli and Dean?"

"Back at the house, in case you came home. Azazel did this to you, didn't he?"

Lexi stiffened. Sam and Dean never called him by his name. They referred to him as Yellow Eyes. The sudden appearance of Sam, the strange smell, and now this… nothing added up because this wasn't really Sam.

Lex tried to pull away but Sam grabbed her with force. "Seriously? Such simple details gave me away?"

"How are you doing this?" Lex begged still in shock.

Dominic held his grasp still wearing the Sam suit and smiled. "You've read superhero comic books. You know a telepath can make people see things that aren't really there." He laughed throwing her into the wall. "Maybe if I look like this, you'll give me what I want. I mean, you thought about it. You've dreamed about it. You've wanted to know what it would be like to be with Sam. How about I show you?"

"Screw you." Lex brought her knee up as hard as she could and jammed it into his groin. He dropped her as he fell to his knees. She took this opportunity to get to her feet and ran as fast as she could to the door.

She only made it half way before she felt a pull on her body. Something was stopping her from leaving. Suddenly, her body became light – so light she was able to fly. Her feet lifted off the ground and the next she was hurling straight for a wall at speed. She connected. Her shoulder made a popping sound as she fell to the ground. Pain radiated down her arm. She tried to get up but her body was heavy – too heavy to move.

Sam rose to his feet and stalked over to her. "Lexi, you said you're falling for me? Why are you running? Don't you want this? Don't you want me?" He grabbed her and forced her to her back. "Don't you want to know what it is like to be with a man?"

"You're not Sam. Sam would never do this."

"Look at me Lexi. I am Sam."

He forced her head still as his lips smashed into hers. Sam had soft lips. He was tender and careful with her, even though he didn't have to be. Everything was telling her this wasn't Sam but her mind was playing tricks on her. The more she struggled, the tighter his grasp became. Sam grabbed her shoulder and pulled on it. Despite herself, Lex screamed out in pain. Her eyes darted around the room trying to find anything she could use to free herself.

And there it was – a large metal bar – remains of the destroyed building she was in. It was just within arm's reach. "Oh, Lexi. Why would you want to hurt me? Don't you love me?" Before she could reach for it, Sam took possession. "Could you hurt me?"

"You're not Sam."

"What makes you so sure? I have visions of the future. Who's to say I haven't learned new tricks?"

"Sam would never hurt the people he cares about!"

"And what makes you think I care about you? We've known each other only a few months. Do you think because you risked your life for my family with The Hellfire Club, or that I called you when Dad and Dean were in the hospital I really care about you?" Sam smiled. Lex never saw him smile so sinister. He lifted the bar up and spun it around in his hand. "You should know we hunters are loners. We can never get involved with anyone. Besides, we be-friend very few and trust even less." Sam twisted the bar around in his hands and brought the bar into the air just above her chest. "I don't think this is going to work out."

"You just made a big mistake."

Sam paused, "oh?"

Lex threw her good arm deep in the Sam's gut causing him to lose the air from his lungs. "You let my hands go." With some effort she tossed him off and scrambled for the bar. She reached only just in time and brought it back across Sam's face as hard as she could. Before he could recover she was on top of him the bar hovering over his chest. Fear, survival, preservation of life – all these emotions prevented Lex from realizing what she was about to do. Before her brain could stop her, she drove the staff deep into Sam's chest.

He screamed out in pain, but as the blood gushed from his chest and pooled around his body, Lex realized what she just did.

His blood covered her hands just as quickly as the guilt crowded her heart. Tears sprang to her eyes as the adrenaline subsided. At first, she honestly thought she killed Sam. But as Dominic died the glamour he had over her washed away. Now she had to deal with truth – she just killed her first human being.

Lex jumped off of Dominic with haste and found herself huddling into a wall. She killed someone. Yes, he was trying to hurt her, but he was just… he was just a person.

"I knew you'd come through."

"Azazel…"

"How does it feel to exact your revenge?" Lex couldn't answer. "Much like your demon hunter boyfriend, you passed. I knew you would. Times are getting interesting Alexius Fields. I'm glad to know John picked so wisely." Before Lex could ask him the demon was gone and Lex was left behind to try and pick up the pieces of her reality.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Power of the Mind

The boys watch as the good doctor, Sarge and Duane pull away in the truck. It'd been a long night. They both needed sleep but neither of them wanted to spend even another minute in this god forsaken town.

Dean watched them leave before he turned to Sam, his eyes filled with curiosity and even more unanswered question.

"Hey man, don't look at me. I got no clue." Sam said at Dean's stare.

Dean hated when things got complicated. "I swear, I'm gonna lose sleep over this one. I mean, why here? Why now? And where the hell did everybody go? It's like they just friggin melted!"

Sam nodded to the sentiment and added, "why was I immune?"

Dean was in disbelief. "Yeah. You know what – that's a good question. You know, I'm already starting to feeling like this is the one that got away."

Sam couldn't help but agree as they both got into the car. Dean started the engine and started out of town. Sam pulled out his cell phone and saw they had service. Immediately he dialed Lex's number to warn her away from here. After several rings it went to voice mail. Sam hung up without leaving one and turned to his brother. "She always answers."

"You mean she didn't?"

Sam shook his head. "Dean, I'm worried. She always answers."

"Call Eli."

Sam did just that. After a few minutes and only a short conversation Sam hung up the phone looking even paler than when he thought he'd been infected. "She hasn't been home all night. Eli said it's not untypical of her though."

"Except…" Dean said able to hear the concern in Sam's voice.

"He said she went to visit a friend in Boston, but the only friend he's aware of is an ex-boyfriend and things didn't end well."

"Define not well?"

"He didn't say. Dean..."

"To Boston it is." Dean pushed the car into fifth gear and raced down road, eastward

* * *

><p>It took some time for Lex to calm her nerves and her fears. The blood on her hands was already starting to dry and crack. The guilt swelling up wasn't going to change and she knew she needed to get out of here. Yet, she couldn't face the world. She was a hunter, but she had rules. The rules kept her in line. Her number one rule was – no killing other humans. The first time her rule was tested and she faltered. She broke. Even worse, every time she closed her eyes she saw Sam's body on the floor. Yes, she knew it was Dominic. Yes, he played mind games with her. Yes, she knew he was working with Azazel. But he was still human.<p>

Lex was slow to get up. Her arm hurt like hell. The ache turned into a migraine. Her body was exhausted and her mind was fried. She found a stack of pallets and pulled herself to her feet. She took a few to gather herself before walking toward the door remembering she had no idea where she was.

The sounds of the outside coming to life gave her at least an idea. The cars honking, the sounds of the waves crashing into the bay told her she was still in Boston. She suspected she was in Southie, but anywhere near the bay was possible. Knowing the need to get out of here, Lex searched Dominic. She got her lock picking kit, her gun and her silver plated hunting knife off his person. To her dismay he wasn't carrying a set of keys. She suspected he left them in his car.

With some effort, she began to maneuver through the building when she heard a car door shut. Her first thought was back-up. She ran to the window and saw Eli coming into the building gun in hand. Eli always carried, but rarely used it. He wasn't much of a hunter in the same regard as Lex. He knew all the lore. He knew all the curses. Hell, he was the one who sat and taught Lex Latin. It was an excruciating time in their lives. She took criticism terribly and he was terrible with criticism – as in he was extremely harsh. To say the least, they argued a lot. But Eli was capable when he needed to be.

Lex was happy to see his face. She pushed herself from the window and made her way to the door. Eli opened it, gun aimed and cocked. His face softened when he realized it was his older sister, and she was safe. "Oh thank god!" His eyes darted around the room and rested on the body on the other side. "Lex did…"

She nodded. "He's like Sam… I mean he… he was…"

"Did he do this to you?" Lex nodded. The doctor in him came out. He began checking her over. He turned her head and winced. "You may have concussion. Are you light headed? Dizzy?" Lex nodded. He touched her shoulder causing her to pull away. "Shit. We need to set this. The longer it remains out of socket the more it'll swell and the more damage it'll do in the long run. Sit." Eli took charge, for which Lex was grateful.

She did as she was told. He quickly went over to Dominic's body and confirmed his death. While there, he grabbed a piece of wood and ripped his sleeve wrapping it around. "Open and bite." Lex did as told. "Sorry…" Before he said anything else, he grabbed her arm with all the strength he was willing to use and snapped her arm back into place. Lex bit down as hard as she could but a scream still escaped her lips and echoed through the factory. "Should start feeling better. You'll need to be in a splint for a couple of days but other wise it should heal okay. Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Do I have to?" She whispered still fighting the pain of her shoulder. Eli glared at her. "How did you find me?"

"I tracked your phone. Sam called me about an hour ago, concerned. When I couldn't reach you either, I got concerned."

"Is he okay? Tell me Sam is okay."

"He sounded fine. They're on the way here."

"What?"

"Like I said, he was concerned. What the hell is going on?"

"Dominic called me…" Lex started and then told her younger brother everything from Yellow eye's appearance to what he said to Dominic's mind games and what she did. Eli's face never once showed disgust for her actions. In truth, he showed concern and love. When she finished, tears were running down her cheeks.

Eli pulled his sister into him and held her. "You didn't do anything wrong. This was entirely self defense. You've got the bruises on your wrists and the cut on your head to prove it." He kissed her forehead. "Let's go home and get you cleaned up."

Lex was thankful for having a brother like Eli. Without him, Lex couldn't imagine what she would turn into.

* * *

><p>It took almost three days with only one stop at a cheap motel for sleep before Sam and Dean made it to Lex's house. Having already been there, Gilium – Lex's personally programmed computer, allowed them safe passage once he confirmed they weren't monsters. Before the Impala even stopped, Sam was out of the car and running into the house.<p>

Eli already called him and told him how he found Lex and she was safe. But with his repeat movie vision of Lex being chained up and tortured – making sure she was okay with his own eyes was a priority. He pushed open the door and saw Eli and Lex sitting down at the table. Lex turned to face him, only slightly surprised. Sam's face paled with horror as she saw the damage to her face. "Lexi!"

Even though she knew he was coming. Seeing him was bitter sweet. Part of her still saw the Sam Dominic created, and part of her knew this was the real Sam. She got to her feet and made her way to his open arms. He smelled exactly like she remembered. After a few seconds, he pulled away. "Who did this to you?"

"It looks worse than it is. I swear. Ask Eli. He's the doctor." Lexi said halfheartedly joking. "Would you like a beer? Either of you?" She asked Dean as he followed in his brother's wake.

"Who did this to you?"

Lex signed parting from Sam. "My ex-boyfriend."

Sam went fridge with anger. "Where is he?"

"Dead."

Sam, who was trying to be the chivalrous man that he was, took a seat. "Did you?"

Lex nodded. "Sam…"

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Tell you what? I got a call from my ex and that I killed him?" Lex swallowed. "I wasn't proud of it. Besides, I knew what you just went through. I didn't want to add to it."

"Add to it?" Dean said taking a seat next to his brother. "You told me you had a lead. How is a psychopathic ex a lead?"

Lex went to the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of beers. "Because he said he was seeing a man with Yellow Eyes. Turns out he was like Sam. He had powers."

"What kind of powers?" Sam asked.

"The Professor X kind." Lex refused to elaborate. "The demon didn't want me to go to River Grove. He said he couldn't risk it so he had to keep me safe while he pulled a Croatoan on the city – to test Sam. I found out Dominic was just a test too." Lex set the drinks down. "You'll be happy to know we passed."

"Passed what?" Dean asked twisting off the cap. Lex shrugged. "God, I really hate this." He said downing a long swig.

"Either way, Dominic deserved it." Eli finally said getting up from the table. "And don't you deny it Lexi."

"Eli, now is not the time."

"Would you two mind giving us the 'recap' version of the story. 'Cause I'm starting to feel like we walked in at the end of the movie." Dean asked.

"Not really," Lex answered quickly glaring at Eli.

Eli, however, ignored her. "Lex and Dominic were together for about a year. He claimed he wanted to have a closer relationship so Lex decided to tell him she was a hunter. A week later she's being hauled out of his apartment and was shipped off to the local loony bin for three weeks."

Lex turned away, utterly embarrassed. Her face turned even redder when Sam and Dean continued to stare at her. A dozen thoughts ran through her head of what they were thinking, what they now thought of her.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked horrified. "Why did he do that?"

"You were in a mental institute?" Dean said more out of shock than concern.

"Dean…" Sam barked.

"Thanks Eli."

"What!"

Lex slammed down her beer in frustration. "I was talking about possessed human beings and monster hiding under little kid's beds. How is that normal?" Lex glanced at the other three in the room. None of them could answer her. "I don't blame him and when he called talking about Yellow Eyes and powers, I thought he'd be a lead of some sort or be able to at least help. But it all just turned into more questions than answers." Before anyone could stop her, Lex walked away.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks with Eli before the two brothers got up to follow her. Eli reached out his hand to stop Dean. "I don't know what happened the other night with Dominic, but I think it'll be best if Sam talks to her alone."

"That's why you revealed her deep dark secret?"

Eli nodded. "She refuses to talk to me. I figured if I made her mad enough she'd at last talk to Sam."

"You are a devious one."

"Isn't that a little brother's job?"

* * *

><p>Sam followed her out into the pool area. This was where they talked for the first, long into the night – just the two of them. Though it was only a few months ago, it felt like a life time. Lex already felt like a part of the family, like she belonged and had for a while. Sam watched her as she stared at the ripples in the pool. He could see the thoughts in her eyes and decided perhaps it'd be best to give her some space so he turned on his heels to go back into the house.<p>

"I thought I loved him, ya know. I considered leaving the business for him." Her voice was shaky at best and stopped Sam in his tracks. Lex was always strong and confident. She was never afraid. As he drew closer he could see the tears falling down her cheeks. Seeing her like this was breaking his heart. "I spent twenty-one days in the rehab hospital. They drugged me, performed electric shock, and even hypnosis. They were trying to convince me that I was making up the demons and monsters to explain the tragic death of my parents. They almost broke me too."

Sam silently took a seat next to her.

"But then I remembered all the times I hunted with John down the years and realized I couldn't be crazy. So I escaped one night and never looked back. I never saw or heard from him after that until a few days ago. He apologized for everything and I believed him."

Sam went to touch her shoulder when she pulled away. It was the first time she pulled away from him.

"I've killed demons, werewolves, vampires and even a doppelganger… without much remorse. But this time… no matter how much I wash my hands I can't seem get all the blood off." Lex pulled her hands into fists. "And to make matters worse, I can't get the image out of my head. Every time I close my eyes…"

"Lex, I get it. I really do."

"No you don't Sam! It's not Dominic I see – its you." Sam pulled away from her in shock. "Dominic used his powers to make me think he was you. I knew it wasn't. I know it wasn't you. But he was able to convince my mind that you were the one hitting me, that you were the one pinning me down, that you were about to kill me and … and that you were the one I killed."

Sam rushed to her and wrapped his arms about her, wanting to protect her from the nightmares. "I would never hurt you Lexi."

"Sam, I am so scared. How many are there like Dominic?"

"I don't know." He held her close.


	4. Chapter 4 - Destinies of the Past

Dean watched Sam and Lex from the window. When he saw the tears running down Lex's face, it took everything he had not to go to her. Dean hated to see a woman cry. And it was worse being Alexius Fields. She was a hunter. She wasn't easily afraid and those were tears of fear. Dean could only imagine what happened to cause such a capable and fearless hunter to be so terrified.

Unable to watch anymore, Dean turned around to see Eli, who was reading one of his college medical books. Though he was young, being nineteen, he looked older. Much like his sister, Eli had to grow up fast. His face looked like he should be enjoying the life of a college student with keg parties, fraternity hazing, and girls. But Eli's eyes mirrored the responsibility required by a hunter. Even though he wasn't a hunter like his sister, he still carried the burden.

Eli glanced up. "How is she?"

Dean chocked down the rest of his beer. "Upset. Dominic's parents…"

"Both alive and no report of any kind about a fire."

Dean snorted sitting down across from him. "This is ridiculous. How the hell are we supposed to find these people?"

"Maybe, we won't be able to ever find them all. Maybe we don't need to."

"Care to elaborate?"

"The demon keeps talking about Sam. He's rooting for Sam. Jessica, Croatoan... Maybe he isn't trying to create an army of superhumans. Maybe he's just looking for one."

Dean threw himself back in the chair. "Sam."

"Obviously he can't put all of his eggs in one basket…"

"So what in the hell does he want with Sam?"

Eli shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." Eli glanced over his shoulder at his sister and the younger Winchester. "But I'm starting to think everything's connected. Whatever he wants with Sam and..."

"And Lex?" Dean confirmed. "What happened? Ten years ago?"

Eli searched Dean's face trying to find the intent in his eyes, but all he found was concern. Eli sighed. "It was like any typical day. Lex was at soccer, Leon went to go pick her up. But while they were gone that's when the demon came. He tied us up in the living room. Leon somehow knew something was wrong. He tried to fight the demon. Mom started screaming to Leon – told him to take Lex and run. But it was too late. Leon got caught. The demon wanted Lex to make a deal with him - something about ten years... and he would spare her family. She refused. Leon was the first one he tortured. No matter how much Leon went through, he just kept telling Lex not to give in, not to surrender. To be strong."

Dean swallowed hard. "The words of a true hunter."

"Just like dad." Eli said. "He killed Leon and moved on to our step dad then to mom. He turned on me too. That's when John showed up. He saved me and Lexi. He stayed with us, helped us burn them. Lex begged John to teach her how to be a hunter. She said she wanted to protect other people so no one else would know what it was like."

Dean chuckled more out of respect than humor. "I bet dad couldn't say no to that."

"Fast forward ten years and here we are."

The affects of that night didn't just stay with Lex. Dean could see it in Eli as well. "I'm sorry."

Eli turned back to his books. "The life of a hunter." Despite Eli's desperate attempt to be unfazed, Dean could see the pain. "I blamed her a lot when we were kids. Hated her in fact. Said it was all her fault. I feel terrible about it now that I'm older and know more. I've seen the damage those monsters can do mentally and physically. I don't know how you all do it. I've tried, but there's no way I can do what the three of you do. So I decided to become a doctor. I plan to set up a small medical facility for hunters. I want to be able to help in the fight. Give hunters a place to go when they're hurt, with doctors and nurses who actually know what's really happening out there. Who know about the war between good and evil."

"That's admirable."

Eli got to his feet. "I'm gonna grab some shut-eye. School tomorrow. Make yourselves at home. Really. And try not to be strangers."

Dean watched the youngest of the Fields family disappear up the stairs, and then turned back to Sam and Lex. What Eli said made sense. Maybe the demon just needed one. Dean also found Eli's feelings toward his sister unnerving because he felt the same toward Sam. For a long time Dean blamed Sam for the loss of their mother, the life they got dragged into. Those feelings were creeping to the surface more now since they learned the Demon was after Sam.

Dean pulled himself away from door and decided he could use some sleep after all. Between Croatoan, and the drive here, sleep sounded good.

* * *

><p>For hours they stayed in each other's arm watching the stars dance across night. The moon was new giving the stars their time in the sky. The crickets sang their merry songs and the frogs hummed along. After a while, Lex fell asleep cuddled Sam's shoulder.<p>

As the hours got later and the chill of the night grew, Sam decided to head into bed. Without waking Lex, he pulled away from her and then slipped his hands under her and picked her up into his arms. She moaned but her head landed softly on his shoulder. He carried her into the house and up to her room. Gently, he laid her upon her bed and rested the covers over her. Just as he pulled away she grabbed his arm. "Stay with me, please. Just for the night. I feel safer with you here."

Sam thought he'd been hearing his wishful thinking kicking in, but when he saw Lex's eyes staring up at him, he couldn't help himself. He kicked off his boots and undid his belt before slipping under the covers next to her. She rolled over and laid her head on his chest. "Thank you."

"The only time I've been able to really sleep is when I'm with you." He leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Good night Alexius."

"Good night Sam," she whispered back just before the Sandman took her away.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up the next morning to see the bed next to him empty. "Well it's about time!" He laughed hearing the sound of bacon cooking. One good thing about coming here – a real home cooked meal. Dean raced down the stairs to see Eli manning the stove. "Lexi?"<p>

"Still a sleep. Sam?"

Dean's smile parted into a snicker. "I'm assuming he's still sleeping."

"He didn't come to bed?"

On queue, Sam and Lex maneuvered down the stairs to meet the sinister smile of Dean and the disgusted stare down of Eli.

"Good morning…" Lex said with a questioning brow.

"So what were you two doing all night?" Eli demanded.

Lex turned red. "If you think it's what you're thinking, you'd be wrong."

"What is he thinking?" Dean inquired.

"Not that." Sam remarked. "Sorry Dean, you don't get to live vicariously through me."

"You ruin all the fun." Dean said with an eye roll. "Do you mind if I steal Lex for a minute."

"Yes, please take me away…" Lex joked.

"If I knew you were that easy…" Dean commented.

"Watch it Winchester." Eli commanded. "That's my sister. I will kill you."

"Slow you roll." Dean said as the two older siblings walked out of the kitchen and into the secluded family room. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You best be sure."

"What's up?"

"I have to tell him Lex. The shit with Croatoan was too close for comfort. "

"You mean tell him what John said?" Dean nodded. "You realize you don't need my permission."

"No, what I'm gonna need is help. I know Sammy, he gonna blow the moment I tell him. I need someone he can trust to be a shoulder."

Lex understood what Dean was asking. "Maybe you should convince him to lay low… Let this whole thing blow over. Maybe if the demon realizes Sam is out of the game he'll move on."

"Do you really think that'll work?"

"It's worth a shot."

* * *

><p>After several long minutes of nagging and pushing, Dean was able to convince Sam to go for a ride by telling him they should pick up some food from the town to pay back Lex and Eli for the hospitality. Sam grudgingly agreed. Once they picked up some necessities, including beer, the two brothers' found their way off an abandon road just south of Lex's house. There was a small fenced in lake. It was serene and quiet. The perfect place, Dean thought as he pulled off.<p>

He handed Sam a beer and took one for himself. He leaned up against fence and took a swig. "Before Dad died, he told me something, something about you."

Sam's head perked up. "What? Dean, what did he tell you?"

Dean looked down, almost guilty. "He said that he wanted me to watch out for you, to take care of you."

"He's told you that a million times."

Dean shook his head. "No, this time was different. He said that I had to save you."

"Save me from what?"

Dean shrugged. "He just said that I had to save you, that nothing else mattered. And that if I couldn't, I'd…." He paused unable to bring himself to tell Sam – tell Sam that their father ordered his death.

Sam caught the hesitation. "You'd what, Dean?"

"That I'd have to kill you." Dean kicked himself and turned toward his brother with regret. "He said that I might have to kill you, Sammy."

Sam eye's grew with a sudden feeling of betrayal. "Kill me? What the hell is that support to mean?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, he must have had some kind of reason for saying that, right? Did he know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go Darkside or something? What else did he say, Dean?"

"Nothing, that's it. I swear."

"How could you not have told me this?"

"Because it was Dad and he begged me not to."

"Who cares! Take some responsibility for yourself Dean! You had no right to keep this from me!"

"You think I wanted this? Huh? I wish to God he'd never opened his mouth. Then I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. He quickly turned away from his brother just barely stopping the words about to escape his lips. He knew whatever he was about to say would just make matters worse. He took a couple of deep breathes. "We've just got to figure out what's going on. Then, what the hell all this means."

"We do?" Dean asked. "I've been thinking about this. I think we should just lay low. You know… at least for a while. It'd be safer and that way I can make sure…"

The words Sam was forcing down in gulps finally got their release. "What? That I don't turn evil? That I don't turn into some kind of killer?"

"I never said that!"

"Geez… if you're not careful you'll have to waste me one day, Dean."

Dean threw his bottle to the ground. "I never said that damn it. Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control. Alright! You're immune to some weirdo demon virus … and… I don't even know what the hell anymore. And you're pissed at me. I get it. That's fine. I deserve it. But we lay low until we figure out our next move. Okay?" He begged. His eyes pleaded for his brother to understand his motives, understand that he cared, that he loved him.

"Forget it."

"Sam! Please man… Hey… please…. Just give me some time. Give me some time to think okay? I'm begging you here. Please…. Please."

Sam nodded. "Does Lex know? Did you tell her what dad said?"

"No," he lied. "I didn't want her to carry the burden either, not with how she feels about you." He was a good liar.

"Fine." Sam agreed. "We'll lay low but we need to get as far away from here as possible."

"But this is a good place to lay low Sammy. No one will come looking for us here. This is like the Fortress of Solitude against all things that go bump in the night."

"Except that it puts her in danger." Sam glanced at his brother. "What was the one thing dad told us to do?"

"He told us to do a lot of things Sammy…"

"Protect her. He told us to protect her Dean. He didn't tell us to watch out for her, or watch over her – no he asked us to protect her. He knew something Dean, something about her and asked us to protect her."

"She's a hunter Sam. It's sort of hard to protect a girl who spends her life hunting the things we do."

"So what? We shouldn't be enabling her Dean. Dad asked us to protect her but instead of protecting her we've been asking her to jump in head first into this mess. She was willing die for us in the ring. She was the first person we called to handle the vampires we let get away. She was first person I turned to after the accident and you almost died. She is the first person we thought of to get the Impala back. Hell she's the only person you were willing to turn to do to help follow leads about others like me, which is saying something by the way, and look were that got her." Sam ran his hands though his hair. "I can't explain it Dean, but I feel this pull to keep her safe, even if Dad never said anything. I think we should keep her out of this as much as possible for as long as possible."

Dean did his best to keep on his tough hunter persona but he completely agreed with Sam. In fact, he'd been thinking about it for sometime now. Regardless of their father's request, Dean felt the need to keep Lex safe from harm. Part of him wanted to make sure no one in the hunting world even knew she existed, that it would somehow protect her longer. There was something in his bones, in his veins that told him she was important. Apparently Sam had the same feeling. "Cheap motels it is."


End file.
